Lorraine
|Race = Human|Gender = Female}} Lorraine (ロレーヌ, Rorēnu) is the supporter and member of the American Team like Z Fighters did as the Earth's Special Forces as she's first appears on TV special movie, Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu. She's the close best friend of Matthew, Kaylah, Andy, Claire, Carter, Crystal, the wife of Derek and the foster mother of James Spencer. Appearance Lorraine is a beautiful, young child and young woman of very slim figure build and average height with a slender yet frame athletic skinny physique. Over the course of the series and movies, she has green eyes, pale skin complexion and long straight red hair. As a child, As a preteen, As a teenager, Lorraine have her signature outfit is under the kimono of Dragon Ball series and movies, she wears a black long tank top that arrives her under the chest, black shorts and black boots with green soles. As a adult, Personality Lorraine is the very shy, quiet, caring, friendly, outgoing, happy, hippy, nicest, sweet, innocent, polite, gentle, brave, clever, intelligent, optimistic, knowledgeable, kindhearted, mature, determined, independent, energetic and cheerful person in throughout the manga and anime Dragon Ball series and movies, and will smile even while facing an opponent or while she's insulting someone, often confusing the receiver if Lorraine's being truthful or not. She is usually kind, unless talking to someone she doesn't like, hate violence, killings or fighting spirit and peaceful, speaking well of others and attempting to avoid any unnecessary conflict. Lorraine has proved to be open-minded to any ideas, being respectful enough to listen to them all the way through first before criticizing them. Biography Background Lorraine is born on October 19 of Age 173 and Dragon Ball Z Majin Buu Saga Lorraine is mentioned by Film Appearances The Revenge of Super Buu She's mentioned by Power Manga and Anime Lorraine is the Films In Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu, Video games In Techniques and Special Abilities * Flight - * Ki Blast - * Ki Sense - * Invisible Eye Blast - * Invisibility - * Afterimage Technique - * Afterimage Strike - * Rapid Movement - * Wild Sense - Transformations Unlock Potential Equipment Video Games Appearances Lorraine is the supportive players in the following video games appearances include: Voice Actors * Japanese: * FUNimation dub: Battles Movies Trivia * Lorraine's name means Japanese name means (ロレーヌ or Rorēnu) in is French Baby Names the meaning of the name Lorraine is: From Lorraine. From Lotharingia. From Lothair's Kingdom. Lothair was a ruler of the region during the 9th century. * In German Baby Names the meaning of the name Lorraine is: Made famous in battle. * In Latin Baby Names the meaning of the name Lorraine is: Sea gull. * In American Baby Names the meaning of the name Lorraine is: From Lorraine. From Lotharingia. From Lothair's Kingdom. Lothair was a ruler of the region during the 9th century. * It is pronounced lor-AYN. It is of French origin, and the meaning of Lorraine is "from Lorraine". Name of the province in France (where Joan of Arc came from) and a family name of French royalty. Also an elaboration of Lora, or possibly derived from Laura (Latin) "laurel". See also Lorena. Actress Laraine Newman. * It is pronounced LORE-ee. It is of English and Latin origin, and the meaning of Lori is "laurel". Modern variant of Laurie and Lora; diminutive of Laura. Also form of Lorraine. Gallery inebriated_fanart_girls_sketch_by_artycomicfan-1_2.png|Lorraine References # Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu, 1999 # Dragon Ball Z anime episode 265 "Majin Buu Transforms" Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Citizens Category:Civilians Category:Orphans Category:Ninjas Category:Swordsmen Category:Wives Category:Mothers Category:Characters with What-if transformations Category:Video games where Lorraine is playable Category:Z Fighters Category:Z Fighters Support Category:DB Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Film characters Category:Filler characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Characters who died early Category:Deceased Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remained deceased